


Stealth

by gryffindormischief



Series: Fresh Pickled Toad [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and the boys have a relaxing evening after a Harpies game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealth

**Author's Note:**

> nothing is mine, also more Celestina this time...plus Teddy because he's adorable. Thank you for reading! :)

Ginny sighed as she sunk further down into the claw-footed bathtub, sticking her big to into the faucet opening and blowing bubbles in the water. Soon, she'd slipped low enough that her damp hair piled on top of her head and her freckled brow were the only things visible. _Ah, silence._

She'd had a game today, against the Tornados, which went well based on Gwenog cracking a smile, patting her on the back, and cancelling tomorrow's morning practice. Andromeda had sent Teddy to the game with Harry so she could have a break, and the godfather and godson were having so much fun they'd flooed to ask if he could spend the night.

After Harry picked up some pizza from the shop down the street, two Potters and one Lupin had gathered around the kitchen table, Teddy recounting his favorite moments from the game. The metamorphmagus had entertained them with an attempted reenactments of Ginny's sloth roll, a move which scored the ten points needed to push the Harpies ahead, _just_ before the Tornados seeker caught the snitch, enough to secure a win for the all female team.

Coming back to the present, Ginny skimmed her fingers over the top of the water, pushing the remaining bubbles around, before sliding up to lift her head from the luke-warm water. It was surprisingly quiet given that a four-year-old was in the house and likely to be awake – _how long was I in here?_

Ginny pulled her knees up and leaned forward to pull the stopper out and drain the tub before standing and stretching her tender muscles, back popping all the while. Reaching for her fluffy towel, Ginny dried herself thoroughly and released her hair from the clip, shaking her head to loosen the tired strands. Remembering that Teddy was possibly out and about – _what time is it?_ – she wrapped the towel firmly around her torso and emerged from the bathroom into the darkened hallway.

Padding toward the bedroom, she pushed the door open suspiciously and flipped the switch to illuminate the room. The sun _had_ set while she was in the bath, but the numbers that lit the clock on Harry's side of the bed indicated it was only a quarter 'til eight, and Teddy was allowed to stay up until at least half past eight with Andromeda, which meant Harry pushed it to nine because he is 'the coolest godfather _ever._ '

"Where are you boys?" Ginny muttered to herself, moving toward her side of the dresser and squatting to retrieve an old button up pajama shirt she'd nicked from Harry at some point, letting him keep the matching bottoms – he didn't like to wear the shirts to bed anyway because he 'felt restricted.' In reality, it was more likely the specky git was trying to entice her, which usually worked…

_Anyway – that line of thought is getting me nowhere._

Highly aware that the two were likely hiding and only one of them was allowed to see her naked, Ginny dragged the shirt over her freckled arms and buttoned it before sliding the towel from underneath and grabbing some knickers from the top drawer – _can't go into a potentially hostile situation with my bum out_.

After pushing the drawer closed with her hip, Ginny scanned the room, brow furrowed, looking for anything amiss. Following an internal debate, she determined the best way to locate them was to get the miscreants to reveal themselves – _Operation: 'Make Teddy Giggle' is underway_.

Sighing with falsity, Ginny walked into the living room, "I guess I'm _all_ alone, so it's safe to _express_ my _feelings._ " Turning on the wireless and switching to station that played Celestina Warbeck specials she began loudly and dancing to the song that came on –

 _"I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love, that's about to be unfurled – ,"_ Ginny belted, still trying to remain aware of any unusual noises, other than the ones leaving _her_ mouth. _Going to have to step this up…_

Ginny grabbed the remote and leapt onto the wooden coffee table, picking up with Celestina's dramatic crooning, adding her own flair while singing into her prop and gyrating, " – _why my cauldron full of hot, strong love_ , _is worth it, take the chance!"_

 _Snickering! Although that sounded more like a certain green-eyed auror rather than a toddling metamorphmagus._ Suddenly, there were muffled voices coming from the closet directly across the hall from her, " _Shh, Harry she's gonna hear you!"_

_Aha! I have located my quarry._

Moving toward the kitchen, Ginny began speaking loudly, seemingly to herself, "Hmmm, I am _so_ hungry! I have a craving…for _jelly slugs_."

There was a gasp, followed by more shushing, then some shoving, and finally her lanky husband and his godson spilled out onto the hardwood floor in a tangle of limbs. Teddy pushed himself off the ground, using Harry's stomach as a launch pad, which drew an 'oof' from the-boy-who-snickered.

"Ginny! You were gonna eat _my_ jelly slugs?" Teddy asked, betrayal in his eyes.

Ginny smirked.

Harry sat up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Ted, I _told_ you she was bluffing. Ginny doesn't even like jelly slugs."

" _Really_?"

"We _had_ her Teddy-Bear."

"I hate to break it to you sirs, but I knew exactly where you were and _Teddy_ wasn't the one that gave away your top secret location Mr. _Auror_."

Teddy gasped, Ginny giggled, and Harry dragged himself up from the floor before pointing a finger at his wife sternly, " _That_ wasn't fair. You know how ridiculous you look when you – "

"Oi!"

"Well it's _true_."

"I was doing it on _purpose_."

"Was New Year's Eve _also_ on purpose?"

Sometime during this interchange, Teddy had managed to slip his babysitters and vanish somewhere in the flat.

Retort still on her tongue, Ginny became aware of her surroundings and noted the aforementioned jail-breaker, "Hey, where'd Ted get off to?"

Celestina was still singing in the background, ' _Beat back those bludgers boys – '_

Harry gestured to get Ginny's attention and signaled her to keep silent with a finger to his lips. Ginny rolled her eyes affectionately but complied, straining her ears to listen for tiny feet when there was a quiet rustling of plastic from the kitchen. Harry tilted his head in that direction and Ginny nodded before they both tip-toed through the doorway.

Quickly scanning the room, both Potters zeroed in on the pantry door that was slightly cracked open. Still moving about with the _utmost_ stealth, Harry wrapped his long fingers around the handle and threw the door open wide.

Eyes wide as saucers and hair electric blue, Teddy stood looking like a deer caught in headlights, with a jelly slug hanging from his sticky mouth and a small hand grasping another three, while the other held a half eaten package of the gummy candies.

"Well hello there Ted," Harry began, hands on his hips.

"I-I just wanted a-a snack?"

The wireless DJ interrupted the program for a magical stain remover advertisement, the clock ticked, and the godfather and godson remained locked in a staring contest. Finally the tension was broken by a giggle from behind Harry, followed by full on guffaws, "I'm sorry I just – ," Ginny began before breaking off again in hysterics.

Harry looked back at Teddy, with candy slipping out of his mouth and stuck to his face, looking torn between apprehension at his impending doom, _Gran would take away sweets for a month_ , and wanting to join Ginny's laughter.

Arms now folded over his chest, Harry's eyes sparkled with suppressed laughter, "Ted, how about we just don't tell Gran about this one?"

"Ok!" Teddy answered, a relieved smile splitting his face, before he stuffed another jelly slug into his mouth.

"On one condition though," Harry continued squatting down to Teddy's level.

Teddy looked up from the bag to meet his godfather's eyes warily.

"I get one."


End file.
